Enemies
The Duke Nukem games have many different and bizarre enemies. Below are links to the enemy summary pages for each game. Duke Nukem *Fire Wheel Techbot *Flame *Flying Techbot *Foot Techbot *Helicopter *Killer Rabbitoid *Red Ball *Robot *Snake Techbot *Tank Techbot *Wallcrawler Bosses: *Dr. Proton Duke Nukem II *Bird *Blue Guard *Bombing Ship *Bouncing Eye *Eye *Eyeball Tosser *Floating Turret *Gargoyle *Mini-Dragon *Miniships *Monowheel *Raptor *Rigelatin *Robot *Robot Creator *Skeleton *Snake *Spider *Spikeball *Sucker *Toxic Slime Bosses: *Rigelatin Bosses LameDuke *Bat *Captain *Drone *Drone 2 *Mandroid *Jellyfish *Protozoid Slimer *Shark *Trooper *Turret Duke Nukem 3D *Assault Captain *Assault Commander *Cycloid Sentry *Enforcer *Assault Trooper *Battlelord Sentry *Firefly Trooper *Octabrain *Overlord Sentry *Pig Cop *Pig Cop Tank *Protector Drone *Protozoid Slimer *Recon Patrol Vehicle *Sentry Drone *Shark *Turret Bosses: *Battlelord *Overlord *Cycloid Emperor *Alien Queen *Cycloid Incinerator Duke it out in D.C. *Assault Captain *Assault Commander *Enforcer *Assault Trooper *Battlelord Sentry *Octabrain *Pig Cop *Protozoid Slimer *Sentry Drone *Shark *Turret  Boss: *Cycloid Emperor Duke Caribbean: Life's A Beach *Assault Captain *Assault Commander *Assault Trooper *Beach Babe *Inflatable Sea Monster *Battlelord Sentry *Octabrain *Pig Cop *Protozoid Slimer *Seagull *Sentry Drone *Shark Boss: *Cycloid Emperor Duke: Nuclear Winter *Assault Captain *Enforcer *Assault Trooper *Groan *Grunt *Flying Frosty *Frosted Battle Mobile *Pig Cop *Protozoid Slimer *Shark *Snowman *Turret Boss: *Evil Santa Duke!ZONE II *Assault Captain *Assault Commander *Cloaked Enforcer *Enforcer *Assault Trooper *Battlelord Sentry *Mini Cycloid Emperor *Octabrain *Pig Cop *Protozoid Slimer *Recon Patrol Vehicle *Sentry Drone *Shark *Turret Bosses: *Battlelord *Overlord *Cycloid Emperor Duke Xtreme *Assault Captain *Assault Commander *Enforcer *Assault Trooper *Gorilla Captain *King Cobra *Battlelord Sentry *Mini Cycloid Emperor *Octabrain *Pig Cop *Protozoid Slimer *Recon Patrol Vehicle *Sentry Drone *Shark *Turret Duke Nukem Forever *Assault Commander *Assault Enforcer *Assault Trooper *Assault Trooper Captain *Octababy *Octabrain *Pig Cop *Pregnator *Rat Bosses: *Assault Enforcer *Cycloid Emperor *Mothership *Battlelord *Alien Queen *Energy Leech The Doctor Who Cloned Me *Assault Enforcer *Assault Trooper Captain *Dukeinator *Octabrain *Pregnator *Suicide Drones Bosses: *Dr. Proton *Alien Empress Duke Nukem 64 *Assault Captain *Assault Commander *Enforcer *Assault Trooper *Battlelord Sentry *Overlord Sentry *Octabrain *Pig Cop *Pig Cop Tank *Alien Beast *Protozoid Slimer *Recon Patrol Vehicle (RPV) *Sentry Drone *Shark *Turret Bosses: *Battlelord *Overlord *Cycloid Emperor Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown *Assault Captain *Assault Commander *Enforcer *Assault Trooper *Assault General *Ghost Enforcer *Magnum P.I.G. *Battlelord Sentry *Octabrain *Pig Cop *Pig Cop Tank *Protozoid Slimer *Recon Patrol Vehicle *Sentry Drone *Shark *Underwater Drone *Turret *Pig-in-a-Dress *Zombie Pig Cop Bosses: *Battlelord *Overlord *Cycloid Emperor *CyberKeef Duke Nukem: Time To Kill *Drak *Heavy Drakk *Pig Cop *Bat *Hellwing *Necrobrain *Larval Necrobrain *Robots Bosses: *Reaper *Wing'd Death *Moloch Duke Nukem: Zero Hour *Alien Beasts *Apocalypse Cannibals *Enforcers *Enforcer Captain *Battle Enforcer *Cyborg Enforcers *Duke Clones *Octabrain *Pig Cops *Grunts *Riot Pigs *Plague Zombies *Recon Patrol Vehicle (RPV) *RPV Bomber *RPV Gunship *Scuttlers *Sentry Drone *Suicide Drone *Gunship Drone *Underwater Drone *Sentry Gun *Sharks *Snakes *Spore Eggs *Zombie Knights Bosses: *Giant Hog *Cyborg Scorpion *Brainstorm *Zero Duke Nukem: Land of the Babes *RoachCorps *RatCorps *PigCorps *GorillaCorps *MiniMonkeyCorps *BaboonCorps *SharkCorps *SkullCorps *AlbinoPigCorps *FlyCorps *AfricanCorps *BabeCorps *BigApeCorps *AlienCorps *SaucerCorps Bosses: *Gunship *Gunsub *Silverback *Flux Grid *Motherbrain *Mechape *Alien Slave Boss Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project *Pig Cop *Ratoid *Roachoid *Gatoroid *Gloppoid *Hover Mech *Security Mech *Fem-Mech *Mech Bosses: *Cockroach Queen *Fem-Mech (Boss) *Mech Morphix Duke Nukem (Game Boy Color) *Aerial Defense Squad *Anti-Tank Probe *Chucker *Cryogenic Mutant *Dart *Elite Guard *Gelf *Guard *Imperial Warrior *Imperial Grenadier *Lightning Probe *Machine Gun Probe *Malfunctioning Dart *Malfunctioning Missile Probe *Mech *Missile Probe *Morphite *Mortar Technician *Para-Guard *Radium Technician *Reaper Probe *Sentry *Slime *Slugger *Targ *Trenchman *Zombie *Zorgonite Commando *Zorgonite Scientist Bosses: *Slime Cyborg *Zorgonite Bunker *Zorgonite Commander *Zorgonite Emperor Duke Nukem Advance *Assault General *Enforcer *Pig Cop *Octabrain *Hybrid *Alien Egg *Alien Crab Bosses: *Spiderlord *Alien Controller *Cyber Alien *Alien Lord __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Enemies Category:Lists